From hatred to love
by Gilshado07
Summary: Fanfiction on shadowhunters that portrays the Clary / Alec couple.


**_From hatred to love_** **_  
-Fanfiction Clalec -  
_**

 _Author's note: I apologize for my English because it isn't my native language._

 _The characters are not my property but that of Cassandra Clare._  
 _The story is quite similar to the original (TV series), except that Alec is not gay, Jace and Clary are just friends and have never fallen in love with each other (but Jace is still very protective towards her)._

 **POV Alec**

"Clary again ..." sighed Alec, "focus!  
-I do my best Alec! the girl answered, getting up and massaging her cheek where her day teacher had hit.  
-Your better is not enough! And I have other things to do than spend my day trying to teach you how to beat you properly!  
\- Then why are you doing it? retorted Clary, stung.  
-Jace ..., Alec mumbled, putting himself in a position of attack. Go again ! "

Alec was annoyed to have said "yes" to Jace ... He had insisted on playing on their parabataï link, so that he would lead Clary, to make her a true Shadowhunter.  
"It's a waste of time," he thought, when she found herself once more on the buttocks as a result of one of her attacks. She has nothing to do here, with us, Valentin's daughter ... so small, so tender, so ... ". A blow in the stomach took him out of his thoughts painfully, breathless, Alec looked up at the girl. She was obviously very proud of her as the huge smile of victory illuminated her face.  
Alec growled: "Not bad ... but you're not racing either! We're done for today ... "And he left the training room without a glance at Clary.

When he got to his room, he found Izzy sitting cross-legged on his bed, who greeted him with a smile:  
" So ? How was this training?  
-You came back long ago? shrank Alec  
-I just happen ...  
Alec left his shirt and went to his bathroom to take a shower, but his sister called him:  
-Alec?  
-What?  
-Clary ... Training ... how was it?  
The young hunter sighed deeply and closed the bathroom door behind him without answering.

 **POV Clary**

After returning to her room to take a shower, Clary went to make a sandwich in the kitchen of the institute. Alone, in front of her plate intact, she was lost in her thoughts about training and Alec.  
" What is his problem ? Why does he hate me so much? He's so cold ... "  
-Hi Clary!  
Izzy interrupted her thoughts by trying on the stool next to her.  
-So this training? continued the darkly girl.  
-Pffff, Clary sighed, your brother is not gentle with me ... why is he training me?  
\- Because he's one of the best fighters I've ever seen ... with Jace.  
"Then why does not Jace take care of my training?  
Isabelle laughed at the pout of her friend.  
-He will be too nice to you ... Clary, trust us! Alec is the best teacher for you ...  
-The problem is that he hates me so much ...  
-My brother does not like anyone but believe me he does not hate you!  
She got up to go back to her room and added before leaving the room:  
-If you want advice, Clary, impress him and his behavior will change ...  
-Imprint it? But how ?  
But Izzy was already gone.  
Clary looked at his barely-opened sandwich and got up quickly to leave the kitchen, smiling.

After a detour to his room to change and take his ballad, Clary returned to the now empty training room. She tied her long red hair into a bun and sighed resolutely as she went to the punching bag. "You'll see Alec ..."

She trained in the fight all night until she could not lift her arms or legs, and once in her room, she collapsed on her bed and sank into a deep sleep.

The following days, Clary continued to improve at night in addition to her daily training with Alec. This technique was bearing fruit as it improved from day to day: faster, stronger ... but Alec did not seem to notice it and continued to be cold with the fourth day, Alec stopped training earlier than usual, announcing: "Jace and Izzy are coming, we stop there for today, Clary.-Why ?- I have to train serioulsy now ... He raised an eyebrow higher air before adding, but you should perhaps look and learn something ...Izzy and Jace entered the room at that moment, saluting them.

 **POV Alec**

Izzy and Jace entered the room at that moment, greeting them:  
"So you two? You have not killed yourself yet? launched Alec's parabataï  
This remark made his sister laugh. Jace approached Clary to take her in his arms and kiss him on the top of the head, which had the gift of annoying Alec but he could not say why.  
-Where does Jace go?  
-When you want ... the young man walked away from Clary with a wink, very sure of his victory against Alec.  
"That's it ... be confident Jace! thought the young Ligthwood.  
The two friends put themselves in a fighting position face to face, while Izzy joined Clary on a bench a little further.  
Jace attacked first, throwing his fist at Alec's face, before slamming his knees into the ribs. No hits hit his target, Alec dodged quickly before retaliating. It was easy to fight with Jace, his parabataï and he knew perfectly well the strengths and weaknesses of the other. To win you had to be smarter, more thoughtful than his opponent and Jace was so impulsive that it was enough to annoy him a bit to lose his concentration.  
Taking advantage of a moment of inattention of Jace, who glanced at the two girls, Alec folded his leg on his chest and propelled her suddenly in the chest of his friend. His foot touched him so hard that Jace took off from the ground and fell back on the buttocks several meters away.  
"That should annoy you Jace ..." thought Alec, who could not help but glance at Clary's face. The girl stared at him, admiringly, as if she saw him for the first time, which made Alec smile.  
But Jace returned to the charge, determined to prove that he was not so easy to beat.  
The fight for a few more moments, without one or the other coming out victorious. The two friends smiled at each other and gave each other a hug:  
"What was that crazy kick, Alec? Izzy asked, joining his two brothers with Clary.  
Alec replied with a small smirk.  
-Beautiful fight, Parabataï! exclaimed Jace in turn.  
Only Clary remained silent staring at him, which made him blush slightly.

The evening had fallen on the institute and everyone had returned to his occupations or his room. Alec was reading, lying on his bed when his cell phone rang, it was his mother. Maryse was currently in Idris with her father and many other shadow hunters looking for Jonathan Morgenstein, who had not been found for several weeks.  
" -Mother ?  
-Hello Alec.  
-Is everything OK with Idris? Where are the searches?  
-It's the reason for my call, Alec. You must come to Idris as soon as possible, so this night or at the latest tomorrow morning. All hunters must return to Alicante. We suffered a Jonathan attack tonight ...  
-You're okay ? and dad? and Max?  
-Yes, yes, Alec we're fine ... but there have been a lot of deaths in our ranks and by order of the enclave, this is the general meeting. So you, Jace, Isabelle and even Clary Fairchild, you have to go back immediately. Magnus Bane is warned, he will arrive to open a portal.  
\- Clary too? But Mother ... she is not ready for that!  
"Ready or not, she's coming too! Order of the enclave! And I guess her mother will be happy to see her again ...  
-Very good ... sighed Alec, I warn them. I hung up and cursed: Shit! "

Alec then circled the rooms to warn them of their imminent departure, but when they reached Clary's room no one opened the door when he knocked. After retrying, he opened the heavy door:  
"Clary? he called  
Glancing around the room, Alec quickly realized that she was not there ... He looked for the girl in the kitchen, the library, the garden ... no one. Suddenly as he passed the doors of the training room, he heard some noise. Music ... He pushed open the door and Believer's notes from the Imagin Dragon group invaded his ears. It was one of his favorite songs, which made him smile when he saw a flaming-haired figure banging hard on the punching bag. Clary. She was training ...  
"That explains a lot about these last days and his progress in battle," Alec thought.  
He watched her for a moment and then silently approached her and startled her when he said:  
-Your blows would be more powerful if you put yourself like that ...  
Alec then put his hands on his waist, touching his bare skin in passing, to rotate a few degrees. He felt her freeze at his touch and quickly removed her hands. Feeling his soft skin under his hands had given him a discharge throughout the body ... He swallowed hard with difficulty before clearing his throat and adding:  
-You have to get ready ... We leave for Idris Clary.  
-When? asked the girl, releasing the red streaks of her eyes.  
-Now ! Alec replied before turning on his heels to get himself ready.

 **End of this first chapter ... Thank you for leaving your impressions and comments! I like constructive criticism.  
For those who want I can also publish the story in French.  
See you soon !**

Fin de ce premier chapitre…Merci de laisser vos impressions et commentaires ! J'aime les critiques constructives. Pour ceux qui veulent je peux aussi publier l'histoire en français. A très vite !


End file.
